


Flashback

by thots_tochter



Category: SK Kölsch
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Sexual Assault, Trauma
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thots_tochter/pseuds/thots_tochter
Summary: Nachdem Jupp wiedermal gesagt hat, er wolle seinen Arsch auf etwas verwetten, will Klaus sich den Spaß nicht entgehen lassen und die Wettschulden scherzhaft eintreiben. Dabei erlebt er allerdings buchstäblich sein blaues Wunder. Verletzt und verwirrt von Jupps drastischer Reaktion stellt er ihn zur Rede und erfährt Schockierendes aus der Vergangenheit seines Freundes…





	Flashback

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, ich denke dieser Kommentar zur Einleitung könnte jetzt etwas länger werden. Die Zusammenfassung gibt ja die grobe Richtung schon vor, aber dennoch möchte ich ein paar Dinge loswerden, bevor ich euch mit diesem Text konfrontiere (Noch habt ihr die Gelegenheit umzukehren). Die ursprüngliche Idee zu dieser Geschichte kam mir schon vor vielen Jahren, ich glaube relativ bald nachdem ich die ersten Folgen gesehen hatte. Damals wusste ich noch nicht was Slash ist, aber die etwas eigentümliche Beziehung zwischen Jupp und Klaus ist mir ziemlich sofort aufgefallen. Und vor allem Jupps oft extrem widersprüchliches Verhalten. Auf der einen Seite so machohaft und übertrieben männlich, bisweilen richtig böse homophob, auf der anderen Seite oft so seltsam vertraut, fast zärtlich mit Klaus. Und irgendwann war da diese Idee, dass dahinter möglicherweise mehr stecken könnte, als nur die Unsicherheit und die üblichen Heterovorurteile. Die Idee wurde ziemlich schnell ziemlich düster und ich habe sie immer wieder angefangen aber nie fertig bekommen.  
> Dann kam vor etwa 5 Jahren ein ziemlich einschneidendes Gespräch und diese Geschichte wurde für mich extrem persönlich. Ich habe mich damals unversehens in genau der Situation befunden, in die ich Klaus hier bringe. Die Figuren und der Rahmen sind fiktiv, die Geschichte die dahinter steht ist es leider nicht. Ein Teil der Worte, die ich Jupp in den Mund gelegt habe, sind „Originalzitate“, will sagen, das habe ich Wort für Wort so zu hören bekommen und sie haben mich seither nicht mehr losgelassen. Und da ich seinerzeit hoch und heilig versprochen habe, mit niemandem jemals darüber zu reden, war das hier sozusagen meine einzige Möglichkeit, es für mich irgendwie zu verarbeiten. Insofern war das Schreiben für mich auch eine Art Therapie. Wenn ihr jetzt sagt, ihr mögt die Geschichte doch nicht mehr lesen, bin ich euch nicht böse, ich fand es nur fair euch vorzuwarnen, damit ihr die Wahl habt selbst zu entscheiden, ob ihr euch das antun möchtet oder nicht. 
> 
> Ich warne daher nochmal explizit: **Es folgt NON-CON!/RAPE! Nicht graphisch, nur als Bericht, aber deswegen trotzdem nicht harmlos. Die Geschichte ist nicht umsonst NC-17. Wenn ihr das nicht lesen wollt oder könnt ist jetzt der Moment gekommen, umzukehren.**
> 
> Die Idee mit den „Wettschulden“ als Aufhänger hatte ich nach der lustigen kleinen Geschichte [„Wettschulden“](https://fanfic-de.livejournal.com/123044.html) von Tlen. Mit Humor kann ich hier nicht dienen, aber ich wollte wenigstens darauf hinweisen, dass ich nicht die erste war, die das verarbeitet hat.
> 
> Beta: Mein Dank gilt rebecca und cricri, ohne deren hilfreiche Hinweise und ermutigende Kommentare ich diesen Text niemals fertig bekommen geschweige denn veröffentlich hätte. Danke, ihr Lieben!

# „Flashback“

 

Klaus Taube lehnte entspannt im Türrahmen der Bürotür und beobachtete seinen Freund und Kollegen Josef „Jupp“ Schatz. Der stand gerade tief gebückt über eine seiner Schreibtischschubladen, in deren chaotischen Untiefen er irgendetwas suchte, und streckte Klaus damit ziemlich demonstrativ den Hintern entgegen. Klaus genoss den ungewohnten, aber durchaus nicht unwillkommenen Anblick einen Moment lang, konnte dann aber der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, seinen werten Partner ein wenig zu foppen. Schließlich war er es sonst immer, der Jupps dämliche Macho-Heten-Sprüche ertragen musste. Da sollte er die Gelegenheit, den Spieß einmal umzudrehen, die Jupp ihm hier so unbedacht auf dem Silbertablett servierte, nutzen. Er legte den Kopf schief, setzte seine beste Kennermine auf und pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne.

„Die Hose ist aber verdammt eng, Schatz“, kommentierte er Jupps Haltung mit möglichst nasaler Stimme.

Jupp war jedoch scheinbar so in seine Suche vertieft, dass jedwede Doppeldeutigkeit an ihm verloren war. Er murmelte irgendetwas Unverständliches in die Schublade, machte aber keinerlei Anstalten in irgendeiner Weise auf Klaus Kommentar zu reagieren oder sich auch nur umzudrehen. Klaus war allerdings nicht gewillt, ihn einfach so davonkommen zu lassen. Diese Ignoranz schrie geradezu nach härteren Maßnahmen. Er überlegte einen Moment, wie er Jupp doch noch eine Reaktion entlocken konnte. Hatte sein Partner nicht vor ein paar Tagen mal wieder seinen Arsch auf die Lösung eines Falles verwettet? Und hatte sich am Ende nicht herausgestellt, dass der gute Herr Hauptkommissar Josef Schatz mit seiner Einschätzung danebenlag? Nicht gänzlich vielleicht, aber doch weit genug, dass man diese Wette als verloren werten konnte. Zumindest war Klaus in diesem Moment sehr geneigt, das so zu sehen. Ein fast schon diabolisches Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Es war an der Zeit, den Wetteinsatz einzufordern. Vielleicht dachte Jupp dann beim nächsten Mal ein bisschen genauer nach, bevor er leichtfertig Körperteile verwettete. Nicht, dass Klaus ernsthaft daran glaubte, dafür war Jupp einfach viel zu impulsiv, aber diesen Spaß wollte er sich jetzt trotzdem nicht entgehen lassen. Oder vielleicht gerade deswegen. Allein die Vorstellung von Jupps Gesicht, wenn er den Spruch ‚Darauf verwette ich meinen Arsch‘ das nächste Mal losließ und sich dann an diesen Moment zurückerinnerte, war es wert.

Klaus schloss einen Moment die Augen, um seine Mimik wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Der Scherz würde schließlich nur dann wirklich amüsant werden, wenn Jupp wenigstens für eine Schrecksekunde glaubte, dass er es ernst meinte mit seiner Forderung. Dann stieß er sich mit einer eleganten Hüftbewegung vom Türrahmen ab und bewegte sich mit lasziv wiegenden Schritten auf seinen Partner zu, der nach wie vor halb in seinem Schreibtisch steckte. Klaus bemühte sich, seine Schuhe auf dem Linoleumboden möglichst laut und auffällig quietschen zu lassen, damit Jupp darauf aufmerksam wurde, dass hinter ihm etwas passierte. Schon allein sein Gesicht, wenn er sich jetzt umdrehen und Klaus erblicken würde, würde großartig sein. Doch leider tat Jupp ihm diesen Gefallen nicht. Er war so in seiner Suche vertieft, dass er nichts von dem mitbekam, was um ihn herum passierte. Wenn er diese Konzentration mal bei seinen Akten und Berichten an den Tag legen würde, das Leben könnte so viel einfacher sein. Klaus schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Bei so viel Fokussierung half wohl nur noch die ganz brachiale Tour. Aber gut, so war Jupps Humor ja auch ganz gerne Mal. Eine gute Dosis seiner eigenen Medizin konnte mit Sicherheit nicht schaden. Mit einem wohlplatzierten Klaps senkte Klaus die Hände auf Jupps emporgereckten Hintern und griff fest zu.

„So, Schatz, der gehört jetzt mir“, sagte er mit der klischeehaftesten schwulen Stimme, die er auflegen konnte, ohne laut loszulachen.

Jupp fuhr herum, als hätte man ihn mit glühenden Eisen versengt. Ehe Klaus auch nur den Hauch einer Chance hatte, etwas zu sagen und Jupp über seinen kleinen Scherz aufzuklären, kollidierte dessen Faust hart mit seinem Gesicht. Sein linkes Jochbein explodierte in Schmerz und die Welt verschwand hinter einem roten Schleier. Er stolperte ein paar Schritte rückwärts, stieß gegen einen Besucherstuhl und stürzte, ohne sich wirklich abfangen zu können. Schmerzhaft schlug er mit dem Hinterkopf gegen seinen Schreibtisch und blieb benommen am Boden liegen. Entfernt, wie durch Watte, hörte er Jupp davonstürmen. Die Bürotür krachte hinter ihm ins Schloss.

 

* * *

 

Klaus stand auf der Herrentoilette vor dem Spiegel und betastete vorsichtig sein geschundenes Gesicht. Das sofortige Kühlen mit der Kaltwarmkompresse aus dem Erste-Hilfe-Kasten hatte nur wenig gebracht. Auf seinem Jochbein hatte sich ein großer schwarzvioletter Bluterguss gebildet, in dessen Mitte sich die Abdrücke von Jupps Fingerknöcheln deutlich abzeichneten. Auch sein unteres Augenlied war angeschwollen und verfärbte sich langsam dunkelviolett. Immerhin schien nichts gebrochen, aber er war sich sicher, dass er morgen ein formvollendetes Veilchen zur Schau tragen würde. Glücklicherweise hatte er in seinem Schreibtisch noch einen Rest Schmerztabletten von seiner letzten Wurzelbehandlung gefunden, so dass wenigstens die Kopfschmerzen langsam nachließen. Er löste den Blick von seinem Spiegelbild, drehte den Wasserhahn auf und klatschte sich einen Schwung eiskaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, um seinen Kopf wieder klar zu kriegen.

Eigentlich sollte er stinksauer sein auf Jupp, mehr als das. Nach dieser Aktion hatte er jedes Recht dazu, aber irgendwie konnte er keine Wut empfinden. Wollte es nicht. Jupps Verhalten hatte ihn verletzt und verwirrt, aber nicht wirklich zornig gemacht. Allerdings war er sich jetzt nicht sicher, ob er das positiv oder negativ werten sollte. Er war sich seiner Gefühle für Jupp schon lange bewusst, aber dass sie soweit gingen, dass er selbst diesen Akt brachialer Gewalt scheinbar problemlos tolerieren konnte, erschreckte ihn dann doch etwas. Vielleicht war es aber auch die leise Stimme in seinem Unterbewusstsein, die darauf beharrt, dass sich hinter Jupps Reaktion mehr verbarg, als es oberflächlich den Anschein hatte.

Er hatte sich alle möglichen Reaktionen ausgemalt, vom sofortigen Durchschauen seines kleinen Scherzes über einen Moment der Unsicherheit bis hin zu einem fiesen, schwulenfeindlichen Spruch, aber nicht sowas. Nicht so einen Ausbruch roher Gewalt. Jupp hatte seine Vorurteile und er konnte verdammt direkt darin sein, sie zu äußern, er war ein Meister blöder Sprüche und dämlicher Witze, er war, das spürte Klaus, oft auch einfach unsicher, aber er war kein gewalttätiger Mensch. Hinter diesem Faustschlag musste mehr stecken, anders konnte Klaus sich das nicht erklären.

Er stellte das Wasser ab und tupfte sein Gesicht vorsichtig wieder trocken. Dann warf er noch einen letzten prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel. Der Bluterguss und der gerötete Augapfel ließen sich leider nicht wegwaschen, aber ansonsten sah er wieder einigermaßen manierlich aus. Seufzend warf er die feuchten Papiertücher in den Mülleimer. Er musste mit Jupp reden. Dringend. Wenn das alles nur ein riesiges Missverständnis war, dann sollten sie es besser heute als morgen aus der Welt schaffen. Wenn nicht… Klaus wagte nicht, den Satz zu Ende zu denken. Er konnte und wollte sich nichts anderes vorstellen, als dass es wirklich ein großes Missverständnis war. Jupp war so vertieft in seine Suche gewesen und hatte einfach überreagiert. Es tat ihm mit Sicherheit längst leid. Das hoffte Klaus jedenfalls inständig. Wenn nicht, würde er nicht mehr mit Jupp zusammenarbeiten können. Eine Konsequenz, die ihm undenkbar schien.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür der Herrentoilette und schielte um die Ecke. Der Flur war leer. Schnell huschte er die paar Schritte zu seinem und Jupps Büro hinüber. Zum Glück begegnete er auch dort niemandem. Es war Freitagnachmittag und die meisten Kollegen hatten längst Feierabend. Klaus war das nur recht. So kam er nicht in die Verlegenheit, sein lädiertes Gesicht erklären zu müssen, bevor er die Chance hatte, mit Jupp zu sprechen. Mögliches Missverständnis hin oder her, wenn die falschen Leute mitbekamen, dass Jupp ihn so zugerichtet hatte, dann konnte das schwerwiegende Konsequenzen für seinen Partner haben. Schnell griff er seinen Mantel vom Garderobenständer und eilte hinaus, ehe sein Glück ihn verließ und er doch noch einem Kollegen über den Weg lief.

 

* * *

 

Eine knappe Stunde später stieg Klaus zögerlich die Stufen zu Jupps Wohnung hinauf. Inzwischen war er sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee war, seinen Partner sofort aufzusuchen. Jupp war ein impulsiver Mensch. Er tat oft Dinge, die ihm nur wenig später schon wieder leidtaten, man musste ihm nur ein bisschen Zeit geben, sich zu beruhigen und darüber nachzudenken. Allerdings war Jupp auch nicht gerade bekannt dafür, diese Dinge dann von sich aus anzusprechen und zu klären. Und das hier war eine Sache, die mussten sie klären, klar und deutlich und vor allem bald, sonst würde sie permanent zwischen ihnen stehen und ihre Zusammenarbeit gefährden, dessen war Klaus sich sicher. Oder vielleicht wollte er das auch nur glauben, weil Jupps Reaktion andernfalls weit über das Maß dessen hinausging, was für ihn tolerabel gewesen wäre. Schließlich erreichte er die Wohnungstür. Er atmete tief durch und drückte auf die Klingel. Zwar hatte er noch immer einen Schlüssel, aber aus gegebenem Anlass war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass es eine unkluge Entscheidung gewesen wäre, den jetzt zu benutzen.

Eine Weile blieb alles still in der Wohnung und Klaus befürchtete schon, Jupp wäre gar nicht da, sondern hockte mal wieder irgendwo am Rheinufer und starrte Löcher in den Fluss. Seine bevorzugte Beschäftigung, wenn ihn etwas sehr bewegte oder er Mist gebaut hatte. Gerade als Klaus sich zum Gehen wenden wollte, vernahm er schließlich doch noch das Geräusch sich nähernder Schritte. Wenig später wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Jupp musterte ihn mit abweisender Miene.

„Was willst du?“, fragte er schroff.

Klaus schluckte und überlegte einen Moment, ob es nicht doch besser wäre, einfach wieder zu gehen, doch dann nahm er sich zusammen. Das Schlimmste, was jetzt noch passieren konnte war, dass Jupp ihm noch eine verpasste. Und das war auch eine Antwort. Nicht die erhoffte Antwort, aber eine Antwort.

„Mit dir reden“, antwortete er mit bemüht fester Stimme.

„Ich aber nicht mit dir!“, fuhr Jupp ihn an und wollte die Tür zuschlagen.

Aus Reflex stemmte Klaus den ausgestreckten Arm dagegen. Das Türblatt klatschte schmerzhaft gegen seine flache Hand. Jupp Gesichtsausdruck wurde noch abweisender und er versuchte, die Tür dennoch zuzudrücken. Klaus hielt gegen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und für einen Moment starrten sie einander nur wortlos an. Jupp drückte mit aller Kraft gegen die Tür. Sein Blick, sein Gesicht, seine ganze Haltung wirkten angespannt und verschlossen. Er war zutiefst aufgewühlt. Klaus räusperte sich leise.

„Bitte, Jupp…“

Er ließ den Satz unvollendet in der Luft hängen und wartete. Etwas in Jupps Blick veränderte sich. Er schlug die Augen nieder, die Spannung wich aus seinem Körper und der Druck gegen Klaus Arm ließ nach. Jupps Hand rutschte von der Tür ab, fiel kraftlos zurück an seine Seite. Er murmelte irgendetwas unverständliches, das ein wenig nach ‚Mach doch was du willst‘ klang, drehte sich weg und ging mit schweren Schritten zurück in die Wohnung.

Klaus starrte seinem Partner einen Moment stumm hinterher, ehe er ihm in die Wohnung folgte. Im Vorbeigehen gab er der Tür einen kleinen Schubs, so dass sie hinter ihm wieder ins Schloss fiel. Er streifte seinen Mantel von den Schultern und hängte ihn ordentlich auf einen Bügel, dann ging er hinüber zum Wohnzimmer. Unschlüssig blieb er im Türrahmen stehen. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, wie nah er Jupp jetzt gerade kommen sollte oder wollte. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, Jupp direkt mit seinem Verhalten zu konfrontieren, eine Entschuldigung zu verlangen oder wenigstens eine Erklärung, doch irgendetwas hielt ihn zurück. Stumm beobachtete er Jupp, wie er vor dem Fenster stand und hinaus in die Dämmerung starrte.

Jupp hatte die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben, die Schultern so hochgezogen, dass es schon schmerzhaft sein musste. Sein Gesicht spiegelte sich im Fenster. Der Ausdruck darauf war vollkommen undeutbar, verschlossen – wie so oft, wenn Jupp von etwas wirklich berührt oder getroffen war und nicht wusste, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Er wirkte ungewöhnlich verloren und verletzt, wie er so stumm und allein da vor dem Fenster stand. So hatte Klaus ihn bisher nur einmal erlebt, damals, als Ellen gestorben war. Erst jetzt fiel Klaus auf, dass Jupp scheinbar geduscht hatte. Seine Haare waren noch feucht und standen wirr in alle Richtungen. Auch die Kleidung hatte er gewechselt. Statt Jeans, T-Shirt und offenem Hemd trug er eine lange Jogginghose und ein dickes, langärmliges Sweatshirt. Diese Erkenntnis rührte etwas in Klaus. Er wusste, dass Jupp jeden Morgen vor der Arbeit duschte, egal wie sehr er auch verschlafen haben mochte. Dass er jetzt am späten Nachmittag nochmal das Bedürfnis verspürt haben musste zu duschen, extrem heiß noch dazu – das bisschen Haut, das sichtbar war, war krebsrot – konnte nur damit zusammenhängen, was zwischen ihnen passiert war. Jupp hatte sich danach schmutzig gefühlt, das war offensichtlich. Klaus fielen nur zwei Gründe ein, warum das so gewesen sein könnte, und keiner davon war gut.

Der rationale Teil seines Gehirns sagte ihm, dass es besser wäre, jetzt zu gehen. Jupp wollte ihn nicht hierhaben, das sollte, das musste er akzeptieren. Doch er konnte nicht auf seinen Verstand hören. Jupp so dort stehen zu sehen, so einsam und verloren, so verletzbar, das brach ihm das Herz. Und das lag nicht nur an den Gefühlen, die er schon viel zu lange für ihn hegte. Jupp war sein Freund und Partner und sein dämlicher Scherz auf dem Präsidium hatte ihn vollkommen aus der Bahn geworfen. Er durfte ihn jetzt nicht allein lassen, das wäre der ultimative Verrat.

Klaus löste sich aus dem Türrahmen, ging auf Jupp zu, ruhig und langsam, einen Fuß vor den anderen setzend. Er achtete darauf, im Fenster sichtbar zu sein, um Jupp nicht zu erschrecken. Ob der das wirklich registrierte, wusste er nicht. Jupps Blick schien in die Ferne zu gehen. In Gedanken war er mit Sicherheit weit, weit weg. Klaus fühlte sich hilflos. Was sollte er sagen? Was konnte, was durfte er tun, nach dem, was vorhin passiert war? Das hier war keine Situation, die er mit kühlem Verstand und kluger Analyse bewältigen konnte. Die beste psychologische Ausbildung nutzte ihm hier nichts. Hier ging es um Jupp und um ihn selbst. Da hatte sein Verstand vom ersten Tag an ausgesetzt, sonst wäre er nie in Köln geblieben. Aber er hatte sich auch immer geweigert, sich mit diesem irrationalen Konglomerat an Gefühlen, Wünschen und Träumen, das hinter ihrer seltsamen Freundschaft lauerte, auseinanderzusetzen. Vielleicht wären es nie so weit gekommen, wenn er früher schon mal ein bisschen vernünftig gewesen wäre.

Knapp hinter Jupp blieb er schließlich stehen. Er berührte Jupp nicht, und doch war er nah genug, um die unnatürliche Wärme, die der andere ausstrahlte zu spüren. Nur mit Mühe widerstand er dem Verlangen, Jupp die Hand auf die Schulter zu legen. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass Körperkontakt jetzt das letzte war, das Jupp wollte. Stattdessen vergrub auch er seine Hände in den Hosentaschen und wartete stumm. Worauf wusste er nicht zu sagen, aber die einzige Alternative wäre zu gehen und das kam nicht in Frage.

Eine ganze Weile sagte keiner von ihnen etwas. Das Schweigen war nicht feindselig oder peinlich, aber angenehm war es auch nicht. Klaus überlegte fieberhaft, was er sagen könnte, um seinen Partner aus der Reserve zu locken. Er erwog, Jupp direkt auf den Faustschlag anzusprechen, oder doch wenigstens zu erklären, dass alles nur ein Scherz gewesen war, dass er Jupp nur ein wenig hatte necken wollen. Jupp konnte doch nicht wirklich geglaubt haben, dass Klaus das ernst gemeint hatte. Sie redeten nur selten über seine Sexualität, aber so gut sollte Jupp ihn dann eigentlich doch kennen. Der Gedanke, dass Jupp ihm zutrauen könnte, diesen ‚Wetteinsatz‘ ernsthaft einzufordern, versetzte Klaus einen schmerzhaften Stich in der Brust. Hatte Jupp so wenig Vertrauen zu ihm? Vielleicht sollte er das Gespräch besser mit etwas Anderem beginnen, etwas Unverfänglichem. Nur was? Es schien Klaus plötzlich, als habe sich das Band zwischen ihm und Jupp in ein Minenfeld verwandelt. Bevor er jedoch zu einer Entscheidung kommen konnte, riss ihn Jupps Stimme aus seinen Gedanken.

„Weißt du“, murmelte Jupp leise, „das haben sie damals auch gesagt.“

Verwirrt fokussierte Klaus seinen Blick auf Jupps Spiegelbild, versuchte in dessen Gesicht zu lesen, wovon er gerade sprach. Doch Jupps Augen waren immer noch blicklos in die Ferne gerichtet, gaben nicht Preis, was ihn so beschäftigte.

„Was haben sie gesagt?“, fragte Klaus behutsam nach.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Jupp antwortete. Klaus sah, wie sein Kiefer arbeitete. Mehrmals öffnete er den Mund ein wenig, wie zum Sprechen, schloss ihn dann aber wieder, ohne etwas zu sagen. Es kostete ihn sichtlich Mühe, die Worte über die Lippen zu bringen.

„Das mit dem Arsch… dass der jetzt…“ – er schluckte – „jetzt ihnen gehört.“

Jupps Stimme war tonlos gewesen, so leise, dass Klaus ihn kaum verstanden hatte, und doch dröhnten die Worte in seinem Kopf. Eine düstere Ahnung beschlich ihn und allein der vage Gedanke daran fühlte sich an wie ein Eisklumpen in seiner Brust.

„Stehst doch drauf, haben sie gesagt“, fuhr Jupp fort, noch leiser, kaum mehr hörbar. „War… war auch dumm… ausgerechnet beim Bund… mit… mit ‘nem andren Kerl… ist gar nichts passiert… nur… nur geknutscht… trotzdem eine Lektion verpasst…“

Jupp brach ab, schloss die Augen. Vielleicht weil er den Faden verloren hatte, vielleicht um sich zu wappnen, für das, was noch kam. Klaus wusste es nicht. Seine Gedanken liefen Amok. Das Blut rauschte betäubend laut in seinen Ohren, seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Er hatte das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Verzweifelt versuchte er zu sortieren, zu verstehen, was Jupp ihm erzählte. Satzfetzen hallten in seinem Kopf wider. ‚Mit ‘nem andren Kerl‘, ‚nur geknutscht‘, ‚trotzdem eine Lektion verpasst‘. Beim Bund erwischt zu werden mit einem anderen Mann, und sei es auch nur beim Knutschen, Klaus brauchte keine große Phantasie, um sich die Konsequenzen auszumalen. Einer von vielen Gründen, warum er verweigert hatte. Vor ihm tat sich ein Abgrund auf und trotzdem hoffte er, betete er wider besseren Wissens, dass Jupp ihm nicht erzählen möge, was sein Unterbewusstsein ihm längst soufflierte.

„Nie nach der Seife bücken, sagen sie… aber du… du hast keine Wahl… sie… sie zwingen dich…“

Jupps Worte waren wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube, rissen ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weg, bestätigten seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen. Am liebsten hätte er sich die Ohren zugehalten, wäre weggerannt, wollte nichts hören, nichts sehen, nichts sagen müssen. Aber er konnte nicht. Er musste es aushalten. Für Jupp, für sich selbst, für sie beide.

„Sie waren zu fünft… ich… ich hab‘ mich gewehrt, beim ersten hab‘ ich mich noch gewehrt… um mich geschlagen… getreten. Hat nichts gebracht… waren zu viele… zu stark.“

Jupps Blick ging noch immer starr aus dem Fenster, seine Stimme klang fremd, fast mechanisch. Er war in diesem Moment nicht hier, er war unerreichbar weit weg. Gefangen in der Vergangenheit.

„Es… es tat so… so weh… ich… ich hab‘ geschrien… so geschrien… hat mir die… die Hand v-vor den Mund… keine Luft mehr… dachte… dachte ich er-ersticke…“

Wieder brach Jupp ab, biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sein Atem ging abgehackt, stoßweise. Er kämpfte sichtbar mit dem Gefühl des Erstickens, auch nach all den Jahren noch. Seine Schultern wanderten noch höher, kippten leicht nach vorn, schutzsuchend, sich klein machend. Das Bild zerriss Klaus innerlich. Es tat so weh, war so abgrundtief falsch, Jupp so zu sehen.

„Ich… ich hab‘…“ – Jupp schluckte wieder sichtbar – „hab‘ auf-aufgegeben… nur noch runtergezählt… noch vier… noch drei… noch zwei… nur noch einer…“

Jupp verstummte. Er biss die Zähne krampfhaft aufeinander, presste die Augen zusammen, kämpfte mit den Tränen. Erst langsam, mit Verzögerung, wurde Klaus der ganze Horror dessen, was Jupp ihm soeben erzählt hatte, bewusst. Er schloss die Augen, ballte die Hände in seinen Taschen krampfhaft zu Fäusten und versuchte verzweifelt, Herr zu werden über den Strudel der Gefühle, der ihn mitriss. Die Wut, diese unbändige Wut auf diese Menschen. Das überwältigende Bedürfnis etwas zu zerschlagen, jemanden zu schlagen. Der Schmerz, dieser kaum aushaltbare Schmerz, dass Jupp das hatte erleiden müssen. Die Trauer, dass es alles zerstört hatte, bevor Jupp überhaupt wusste, wie schön es hätte sein können. Seine tiefe Liebe für Jupp, die Achtung, dass er das überlebt hatte und auch ein Hauch von Dankbarkeit, dass Jupp es ausgerechnet ihm erzählt hatte. Er räusperte sich leise, suchte nach Worten, um wenigstens einen Bruchteil von dem auszudrücken, was ihm durch den Kopf ging, doch Jupp kam ihm abermals zuvor.

„Ich hab’s nie erzählt… ‚Ein Wort und wir … wir ficken d-dich… tot‘, haben… haben sie ge-gesagt.“

Klaus hörte die Tränen in Jupps Stimme bevor er sie sah. Seine Wut steigerte sich ins Unermessliche. Er verabscheute Gewalt, doch hätte er diese Menschen in diesem Moment greifbar gehabt, er hätte für nichts mehr garantieren können, für nichts mehr garantieren wollen. Wieder räusperte er sich, versuchte wenigstens ein paar Worte zusammenzukriegen, doch nichts kam über seine Lippen. Was hätte er auch sagen können? Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er so eine Geschichte hörte, es würde nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein, schon von Berufs wegen. Aber das waren Fremde, Menschen, die er kaum oder gar nicht kannte, Fälle in den Akten. Das hier, jetzt, heute, war etwas anderes. Das war Jupp, Kollege, Partner, Freund.

„Was… was war mit dem anderen?“, fragte er leise, weil er sonst nichts zu sagen wusste. „Haben sie ihn auch…“

Er ließ den Satz unvollendet in der Luft hängen, schaffte es nicht, beim Namen zu nennen, was Jupp ihm erzählt hatte. Es war absurd, das wusste er. Rational machte es keinen Unterschied, ob er das Wort aussprach oder nicht. Es würde an den Fakten nichts ändern. Gleichzeitig spürte er, dass es in diesem Moment keiner von ihnen beiden ertragen hätte. Stumm beobachtete er Jupps Spiegelbild in der Scheibe, die verkrampften Kiefer, die zugekniffenen Augen, die Tränen, die seine Wangen hinabrannen. Irgendwann schüttelte Jupp leicht den Kopf.

„Sie haben’s ihm erzählt“, murmelte er leise. „Er… er wollte dann … nichts mehr mit mir zu… zu tun haben.“

Klaus schien es, als ob Jupp sich noch mehr zusammenzog als ohnehin schon. Jeder Muskel in seinem Körper wirkte zum Zerreißen gespannt. Er schluckte mehrfach, kämpfte zum wiederholten Male mit den Worten, zwang sie schließlich über seine Lippen.

„‚Schwächling‘ hat er gesagt.“

Bis zu diesem Moment hätte Klaus gesagt, dass seine Wut nicht mehr steigerbar war, jetzt wusste er es besser. Noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben hatte er so eine Wut verspürt wie in diesem Moment auf diesen Menschen, den er noch nicht einmal kannte. Und plötzlich ergaben so viele Dinge, die ihm an Jupp aufgefallen waren, einen Sinn: Sein machohaftes Benehmen, seine verzweifelten Bemühungen, ‚männlich‘ zu wirken, seine scheinbar übertriebene Panik für schwul gehalten zu werden, die so im Widerspruch standen zu diesen kleinen Momenten der Zutraulichkeit und Zärtlichkeit, die es immer wieder zwischen ihnen gab, wenn sie allein waren.

Klaus sah in der Fensterscheibe, wie Jupp die Augen öffnete, ihn über sein Spiegelbild anschaute. Seine Augen waren gerötet, die Lider leicht geschwollen von den Tränen. Die Pupillen waren so weit, dass die dunkelblaue Iris fast schwarz wirkte. Unsicherheit lag in seinen Augen, Unsicherheit und Angst. Der Blick ging Klaus durch und durch, traf ihn in seinem Innersten. Hatte Jupp Angst vor ihm? Wegen seiner Homosexualität? Wegen dieses dämlichen Scherzes von vorhin? Traute Jupp ihm das wirklich zu? Klaus wusste es nicht. Alles, was er bisher zu wissen geglaubt hatte über Jupp, über sich selbst, über ihre Beziehung war in seinen Grundfesten erschüttert, galt plötzlich nicht mehr. Vorsichtig trat er einen kleinen Schritt zurück, um Jupp mehr Raum zu geben, in der Hoffnung, dass er sich dann sicherer fühlen würde und verstand, dass Klaus seine Grenzen immer respektieren würde. Doch seine beruhigend gemeinte Geste hatte genau den gegenteiligen Effekt: Jupp machte sich noch kleiner, knickte fast ein in der Hüfte. Er schloss die Augen in einer Bewegung, die fast resigniert wirkte, und neue Tränen bahnten sich den Weg unter seinen Lidern hervor. Und mit einem Mal begriff Klaus: Jupp hatte keine Angst vor ihm. Er hatte Angst, dass Klaus ihn jetzt für einen Schwächling halten könnte, dass er genauso gehen würde wie dieser Mensch damals. Für einen Augenblick war Klaus wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Dass Jupp sowas von ihm denken konnte! Doch dann besann er sich. Woher sollte Jupp es besser wissen? Er hatte es nie jemandem erzählt, weil der einzige Mensch, der bisher davon gewusst hatte, ihn einen Schwächling genannt und verlassen hatte. Klaus trat wieder auf Jupp zu, dorthin wo er die ganze Zeit gestanden hatte. Dann nahm er eine Hand aus der Hosentasche und legte sie vorsichtig auf Jupps Schulter, ganz leicht nur, ohne Druck, aber doch, hoffte er jedenfalls, spürbar.

„Du bist kein Schwächling, Jupp. Du bist stark, sonst stünden wir beide jetzt nicht hier“, sagte er mit aller Überzeugung, die er aufbringen konnte, und drückte sanft Jupps Schulter. „Und ich gehe nicht weg, solange du das nicht von mir verlangst.“

Er glaubte zu spüren, wie Jupp sich unter seiner Hand ein wenig entspannte.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ich bin nervös. Meine allererste SK-Kölsch-Fanfiction überhaupt. Und dann auch noch gleich so düster und so persönlich. Konstruktive Kritik ist gerne gesehen, aber seid bitte nicht zu hart mit mir. Ich übe noch mit den beiden.


End file.
